1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle fixing rack assembly, and more particularly to a bicycle fixing rack assembly for a wheeled vehicle, such as the automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle fixing rack is mounted on a wheeled vehicle, such as the automobile or the like, for supporting and fixing a bicycle, so that the bicycle can be mounted on the wheeled vehicle by the bicycle fixing rack.
However, the conventional bicycle fixing rack has a fixed size without adjustment, so that the conventional bicycle fixing rack is not suitable wheeled vehicles of different sizes, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the conventional bicycle fixing rack.